A base station utilizing a cell network, such as a long term evolution (LTE) network, or the like, may transmit information using a radio frame. The base station may divide the radio frame into a particular quantity of sub-frames. The base station may synchronize transmission of radio frames with other base stations within a particular proximity to the base station to avoid interference.